wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire, Origin of the Tribe Queens: Ice
Long before the actual tribes were put together, the dragons of Pyrrhia were scattered around the region. What would later become IceWings were in the coldest region, in the Ice Kingdom. They lived alone, or in small groups. There was no queen. No royal dragonets. No soldiers. This is the story of Ice, who rose up to become one of the most influential dragons in history. (Note: We will call the dragons IceWings, since they are what will be the tribe known as the IceWings. The technical term didn't exist until the formation of the tribes.) Prologue A small clump of IceWings were surrounding a small, pearly white egg. They were all shades of white, silver, and light blue. One whispered, "Is it time?" "Yes," Murmured another. "She is hatching!" Outside, the ice storm bombarded the ground with hail. The wind blasted full force, screaming like a thousand restless spirits, wailing for the dragons to let them in. They were safe in the small igloo-like structure that they had built. Meanwhile, a struggle was occurring in the small egg. It shuddered, rocking back and forth. After a year, the dragonet inside had fully developed, ready to take on the elements of wind and snow. At last, a large crack blazed across the surface of the egg, marring the pure white surface. It was like a black lightning bolt. Seconds later, the crack widened, spreading across the surface like cracking ice on the surface of the Arctic Ocean during summer. A small dragonet flopped out onto the cold stone floor, its eyes shut tight. The surrounding IceWings gasped in shock, and then cheered. "She's alive!" A blue IceWing scooped up the dragonet and held her up. "And she looks just like her mother!" The small dragonet was what was called a Blue-Pointed IceWing. Her wing membranes shimmered, a sky blue color. The scales on her forehead were silvery, and the scales down her back and on the top of her legs, edges of her wings, and top half of her tail were a light, light blue. Everything else was pure white. Dark black eyes, contrasting with the whiteness of the face, blinked open, taking in her surroundings. "What shall we name her?" Another of the group, a pure silver IceWing, spoke up. Then, an ancient IceWing shuffled forward. Taking the dragonet in her shaking claws, the IceWing muttered. "Small One, you have a great destiny in front of you now. You will be a powerful dragon someday. I could see it in the way you hatched. The lightning-bolt-shaped crack: Great power, but at a great price. You will conquer the land of Ice... You name is Ice. Carry that name wisely, young dragon." "Ice!" The dragons chanted together, their claws supporting the new member of their group. "Ice! Ice!" Little did they know that another presence was watching them. A beautiful IceWing was hidden in the shadows, invisible to the eye of the living. She watched the dragonet with a mix of happiness and pain in her dark eyes; she wished so badly she could be there with the other members of the group, holding up her own dragonet. But alas, she had died in the battle with rivals, wishing to take their home for their own survival. She turned and left, flying back up into the sky, where she belonged. 'Don't look back,' She thought to herself. 'Don't look back.' Chapter 1 Ice looked up in the sky, seeing the snow gently fall down. The dark clouds, and the white specks, made it feel like she was flying up into the sky through space. The dragonet spread her wings and flew up into the sky. She flew faster and faster, feeling the wind rush through her ruff of icicle-like horns. Her heart pounded in excitement as she flew through the clouds and up into the sky. Up, up, up... She cheered, flying straight up through the clouds and into the infinite blackness of the sky at night. She did loops in the sky, writing her mother's name over and over in the darkness. Adelie. Adelie. ''What a beautiful name! She began tracing the names of the other IceWings she lived with. ''Blossom. Caribou. Silverdapple. Shudder. Frigidia. Opalesce. Glaze. She stopped suddenly, and started flying face-up to the stars. She reached out, and the darkness rippled, as if she had dipped her claws in water. She traced her claws across the surface, making claw-marks in the sky. Then- "ICE!" Ice's head jerked up, her dream shattered, and she looked up at her mentor. "What is it, Blossom?" "I've been trying to wake you up for a full ten minutes," Blossom said. "We're going hunting." Ice grumbled something indistinct, but stood up and followed her out. It was best not to argue with Blossom. She had a sharp tongue, not to mention a short fuse. Hunting was fairly boring to Ice. She would rather be learning how to fly, but she was too young. She learned when she was seven. She was currently six. Ice watched her mentor as she searched the area for a single trace of prey. Hunting was dangerous these days. All the different rival groups were fighting over places to hunt. Opalesce, the oldest and the wisest of their group, said that it was how her mother died. Fighting for their survival. Ice suddenly caught a whiff of scent. She tapped her mentor on the shoulder. "Blossom?" "Hmm?" Blossom was concentrating on an Arctic hare she just spotted. "I can smell something," Ice told her. "It smells kind of like us, but kinda different." Blossom whipped around. "Other dragons??" She demanded of her. "Yeah," Ice said, frowning. "Why?" Blossom had abandoned the hare and was sniffing the air. "Of course," She growled. She turned to Ice. "Go back to the others, and warn them. Tell them that the boys are back." "The what?" Ice asked, but her mentor shoved her forward. "Go!" Blossom said faster. "Run!" Ice sped away, to the igloo-like structure she and her group called home. Opalesce was waiting for her. "What did you bring-" She faltered at the expression on Ice's face. "What is it, Ice? Where's Blossom?" "The boys are back!" Ice said, gasping for breath. Opalesce gasped. "No!" "Yes," A new voice said. A group of ten IceWings stalked out of the shadows, surrounding their home. "And we're not leaving." "We've done nothing to aggravate you," Opalesce said, as the other IceWings emerged from their home. The line of seven dragons didn't look very powerful, especially because their best fighter was out, one of them was an ancient dragoness, and one of them was a dragonet. "Why are you attacking us?" "You have something we want," The lead IceWing said, pointing one claw at the igloo home. Suddenly, there was a loud shout of "BANZAI!". Blossom leaped out and onto the nearest foe. He screeched in shock as Blossom sank her claws into his shoulders and began pulverizing them. Utter mayhem broke out. Ice stared around, terrified of the foes. AIl this blood being spilled... All this fighting and chaos... Caribou, who was fighting nearby, threw one of the enemies across the clearing with a roar. He was easily the biggest and strongest IceWing there, using brute strength to incapacitate his foes. One giant IceWing took notice of her and leaped at her. Her heart pounding, Ice opened her maw and, to everyone's shock, a blast of freezing death breath flew out and froze the outstretched claws of the other IceWing. He screeched and backed up, looking in horror at his frozen solid claws. With a wail, the IceWing flew away. The other dragons, slowly but surely, followed him, defeated. Ice and the other IceWings of the Tundra had kept the home! With a cheer, the IceWings of the Tundra entered their home once more and celebrated their win. Half-heartedly, Ice joined their celebration. On her mind the entire time was, Why did we fight? Why did any one of us fight? Why can't we just get along? Chapter 2 Ice stared down at her reflection, shown in the melted ice water that collected in pools around her. It was strangely distorted by ripples of wind shifting along its surface. It had been a year since the attack, and Ice had been plagued with nightmares ever since. She kept on dreaming about a big battle, destruction, the killing of hundreds of innocent dragons... And some other ice dragon, putting a crown upon her head. Who was this dragon? What was the crown for? Why her? Questions whirled in her head like the snowflakes gently falling from the clouds above. The IceWing dragonet tapped the water, as though thinking that perhaps the face reflected in it would give her answers. It remained as silent as ever, not acknowledging that she was even there. "Ice!" A voice called. It was Blossom. "It's time for your first flying lesson!" A year ago, Ice would have exploded with joy. But now? With all these dreams... It seemed unimportant to fly. What mattered was finding the reason for the dreams. Ice silently turned and went over to her mentor. "What is it with you?" Blossom asked. "Ever since the attack a year ago, you've been moping around and acting like a ghost. What went wrong?" "Nothing," Ice told her. Blossom gave her a Really? look. "Riiiight," She said, turning away. "All right then! Out we go." They exited the ravine, plodding through the snow to sit at the edge of the frozen-over water. "First," Blossom instructed her, "You open your wings and crouch down like this." Blossom prepared for takeoff, and Ice copied her position. "Then, you leap into the air." Blossom leaped up into the air, soaring almost effortlessly into the winter sky. She turned back and landed next to Ice. "Now, you try," Blossom told her. Ice concentrated, and then jumped into the air. She spontaneously crash-landed. "Well," Blossom said, "Nice try." Ice sighed, sitting back up. She tried again, but fell once more. She knew that her heart wasn't really in it, immersed in the dreams and their meaning. If her heart was truly in it, she would have been flying already. She closed her eyes for a moment, immersed in the darkness around her. She told herself, Forget it... You need to forget about the dreams. Just think about the present, not the silly dreams you have. Clearing her mind, she concentrated as hard as she could. She remembered flying in her dreams, remembered how she had watched the other IceWings open their wings and soar up into the sky. She jumped. The first thing that penetrated her concentration was a single thought. "I'm flying!" Ice exclaimed, soaring up into the sky. She flapped her wings to keep herself airborne. "Keep going!" Blossom shouted to her. Ice barely heard her, as she flapped her wings harder. It was just like everything she had thought it would be, but one thing was different: it was better than she had ever imagined. The wind ruffled her icicle-like mane, as she scanned the ground beneath her. The wind underneath her wings felt divine... She could never describe it with simple words. It was just what she needed to distract herself from the dreams. Temporarily, she was everything, and her dreams were nothing in her. She forgot everything, soaring through the sky, forgetting the dream, Adelie, her problems... They were nothing! She thought as she soared down to land in front of Blossom, Perhaps this is all I needed: A break from my problems. Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)